


Капля в море

by ThanaisTheRiver



Category: Enderal (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Children, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThanaisTheRiver/pseuds/ThanaisTheRiver
Summary: Дом и семья однажды появляются у всех и каждого.______________Meanwhile Russian Book of Fanfics has deleted Enderal's fandom because "it is a mod, and it should be tagged as Skyrim". So, some of fanworks will be archived here.
Kudos: 2





	Капля в море

Он проснулся из-за странного чувства: как будто бежишь без ног или прыгаешь так высоко и далеко, что не достигаешь земли. Приятно. Открывать глаза не хотелось.  
— Лёгкий какой… как вас зовут-то, сорванцы?  
— А тебе зачем?  
Удивлённый смешок над ухом защекотал висок.  
— Как это — зачем? Люди друг к другу по имени обращаются, чтобы не путать. Вот меня зовут Зэнке. А тебя?  
Судя по сопению, брат всё никак не хотел решаться. И не мудрено! Всего-то вчера старшие мальчишки спросили, как их зовут, а потом с хохотом сбросили в канаву. Какие-то слова, которые они выкрикивали, в памяти не задержались, но судя по влажным и злым глазам брата они были обидные.  
— Я Лето…  
— Вот видишь, совсем не сложно. А…  
— А брата зовут Тараэль.  
— Хм?..  
Пальцы коснулись уха. Ну ещё бы! Как иначе взрослый человек захочет узнать родство, если не по форме ушей или цвету глаз. Как будто эти вещи могли о чём-то рассказать.  
— Ну что ж, Лето, веди к выходу.  
Тараэль завозился — он не хотел, чтобы уходили без него, и вдруг понял, от какого такого чувства проснулся. Его взяли на руки и собирались куда-то нести, точно маленького. Он с силой засучил руками и ногами…  
…но его успокоили объятия — крепкие и в то же время осторожные, и очень, очень тёплые.  
Тараэль открыл глаза и успел заметить, как скрывается в темноте, а потом за поворотом их лежанка — кое-как сложённая из всего мягкого и не подверженного гниению. Наверное, Лето нашёл новое место и попросил перенести туда брата. Интересно, за просто так или придётся отдавать синегубку?..  
Раз так, надо наслаждаться теплом. Вряд ли они будут идти долго.  
— Лето? — спросил голос над ухом. — А сколько тебе лет?  
— Лет?  
— Ах, да… сколько вам зим, я хотела узнать.  
Лето любил называть возраст, хотя сам не мог знать его точно. Взрослые люди, у которых волосы побелели от мыслей и забот, иногда давали за это еду. Не так давно брат опять запутался в числах и сказал, что ему девять, на что женщина с морщинистым, бесформенным лицом только покачала головой.  
— Дев… ой, шесть, наверное. Я не знаю.  
Да, придётся отдать синегубку. Этот гриб сушили, поджигали как-то по-особенному, а потом вдыхали едкий дым — вот как это делал кто-то рядом. Тараэль задержал дыхание, насколько мог, но почти сразу в груди стало больно — как будто с едой внутрь закатился камушек с острыми краями и теперь ворочался. Он закашлялся.  
Он заходился так всю жизнь, Лето тоже иногда скручивало, но редко — он старше и сильнее, от него кашель постепенно отступал. Многим взрослым приходилось дышать так же, потому что воздух в пещерах плохой и сырым мхом оседает где-то под горлом. Так ему объяснили, и Тараэль поверил. Но женщина почему-то забеспокоилась, похлопала его по спине.  
— Лето, а мы не заплутали? Мне кажется, мы вниз идём.  
— Не, — серьёзно отозвался Лето, — вон там, за рынком повернём, и… а что если нас… ну… не пустят? Там дядьки в железках злые такие.  
Смех Тараэлю понравился — негромкий, убаюкивающий и добрый. Над ним самим так смеялись в глубоком детстве, когда он говорил что-то не то.  
— Пустят, пустят, не переживай. У меня свои секреты.  
Лето промолчал, но наверняка закатил глаза. Тараэль захотел что-то сказать. Всё-таки, это его куда-то несут, точно куль с сажей, и решают, куда идти и что делать, даже не посоветовавшись, но пока в голове лениво крутились нужные слова, Тараэль задремал.  
Проснулся он опять не сам. В этот раз всему виной был голос — до того противный, что нос сморщился в старую брюквинку.  
— Слушай, сама иди куда знаешь, а этих оставь. Хочешь, чтобы они мне весь город перезаражали? А если капитан узнает? Нет уж, давайте, мелкие, отцепляйтесь от юбки и…  
— Это шаровары, — ровно и уверенно сказала женщина; как будто на разбитое колено полили холодной водой. — Я возьму их с собой, заберу на побережье, только дай вывести их из этих трущоб. Мудростью Сальдрина клянусь, не вру.  
— Ты уходишь и оставляешь этих крысёнышей здесь, всё. Если начнёшь…  
— Кираш! Значит, теперь ты готов раскошелиться на апотекария для Ады, так? — голос странно задребезжал; Тараэль поднял тяжёлые веки и упёрся взглядом в побелевшее усатое лицо под железной шапкой. — Тогда отложи сверху ещё столько же: мне очень не нравится ширина бёдер и отёки на ногах, а ещё…  
Она перечисляла какие-то умные, незнакомые Тараэлю слова, а он следил за железной шапкой. Вот он скривил губы, выпучил глаза, вот зачем-то схватил губами край усов и начал пожёвывать, чуть ли не чавкать. Наверное, они намазаны чем-то вкусным. Тараэль почти что начал завидовать Лето: у того усы наверняка будут и он тоже сможет объедать с них что-то вкусное, а у него — нет, потому что у людей с острыми ушами не бывает волос на лице…  
— Хватит, замолчи! — шёпотом прокричал шапка, и Тараэль вздрогнул; женщина мягко прижала его к себе. — Месяц ей, да… Идите давайте и молитесь, чтоб вас сейчас, ночью, никто не заметил!  
Грудь под ним поднялась, внутри тихонько засвистело — женщина глубоко вдыхала каждый раз перед тем, как что-то сказать, но в этот раз её опередил Лето.  
— Спасибо тебе! — пискнул он снизу.  
— Вам, — буркнул шапка и выплюнул ус. — Идите уже…  
И они пошли через спящий город. Как только перед уставшими глазами вырос дом, такой каменный, что из него можно было сложить четыре поменьше, и такой живой, словно внутри полыхало пламя, Тараэль испугался. Он никогда не видел таких домов. И никогда не видел сводов пещеры, которые терялись бы где-то за… это что, клочья дыма?  
Похоже, Лето терзали схожие вопросы. Он остановился, заворожённо раскрыв рот.  
— Какая большая… пеще-е-ера.  
— Не… да, да, это такая пещера. Пойдём, Лето, нам лучше не останавливаться.  
— А во-о-он те дырки — они на поверхность, да?  
— Да, Лето. Вы привыкнете… то есть я надеюсь, что у вас будет время. Идём.  
Тараэль спрятал лицо в волосах — они были чистые, мягкие и пахли чем-то приятным — и задремал. Но даже во сне перед ним один за одним проносились дома — высокие, низкие, деревянные, каменные, с красивыми разноцветными грибами под окнами и яркими отрезами ткани, которые пузырились от ветра, а в светлой глубине ходили человеческие силуэты. Он пытался увидеть хоть одну дверь, открыть её и позвать с собой Лето, но дверей не было.  
Странно. Как-то же люди должны входить внутрь?  
— …подходи, но только слева. Видишь вот эту штуку с железной петлёй? Ставь в неё ногу, подтягивайся и залезай в седло. Да, да, вот так… кожаные ремни не трогай, они для меня. Сиди ровно, не крутись. Что?.. А это он… бывший он, зовут Наамат, и… нет, прямо сейчас мы не поедем. Подожди минутку. М? Спит он, спит, не бойся. Приедем — посмотрим, как там и что. Есть, кстати не хоч… хочешь, да. Держи, но тут немного. Не вырони. Это орехи, а не камни. Жуй осторожно, они крепкие и жирные, а не то потом живот болеть будет…  
Его тихонько тормошили за плечо, и Тараэль нехотя разлепил веки. Он хотел попросить, чтобы его не трогали, не будили, потому что он страшно устал и в груди опять стало горячо и остро, но не успел: вернулся кашель. Неожиданно его обдало воздухом настолько горячим, что на щеках, наверное, выступили красные пятна. Тараэль повернул голову и…  
— Ну вот, напугал старого доброго Наамата, — звонко рассмеялись над ним. — Видишь, какой большой конь, а боится такого маленького мальчика. Дай-ка руку…  
Руку пришлось отдать — не сопротивляться же, в самом-то деле? Нехорошо получится, невежливо как-то… Лето как раз объяснял не так давно, что взрослые, в общем-то, хорошие и добрые, но иногда уставшие и злые. А эта женщина с угольно-чёрной кожей до сих пор не сделала ничего дурного.  
Собака была огромна — её затылок почти стоял вровень с теменем взрослой, лыса и слишком растянута, как если бы ребёнок решил подправить фигурку из сырой глины. Тараэль заметил только длиннющую горбоносую морду с чёрной щёткой между стоячих ушей, круглыми внимательными глазами, которые зачем-то разъехались далеко вбок, но очень сильно не хотел видеть это существо полностью. И уж тем более садиться на него, как это опрометчиво сделал Лето.  
Однако его ладонь уже настойчиво тянули вперёд — брат с точно таким же упорством водил его за собой, когда Тараэль боялся или не хотел идти. Он зажмурился и уткнулся лицом в волосы, чтобы не видеть, как чудовище отхватит руку, а потом защёлкает зубами всё выше и выше…  
Пальцы коснулись восхитительно мягкого, тоньше, чем вылезшие козьи шкуры, тёплого, живого. Нежный, коротенький пушок на ощупь чем-то напоминал корку хлеба — того самого, что дал ему Лето в день их знакомства. Ладонь снова обдало жарким, но на этот раз страха не было. Тараэль обернулся и неуверенно почесал большой серый нос; к ноздре, похожей на чашу, пристала тёмная травинка, и Тараэль аккуратно её убрал.  
— Вот видишь, малыш, совсем не страшно. Если будете хорошо себя вести, то научу ездить верхом. Наамата вы даже вдвоём не укатаете, он у меня крепкий и работящий.  
Его подняли в седло. Знакомые руки обхватили сзади, крепко сжали, спине стало тепло и безопасно, над ухом зазвенел шёпот:  
— Ты спал, не слышал, наверно… Зэнке, она… она сказала, что у неё на родине все живут большими семьями. Представляешь? И что то, что в Подгороде, это неправильно. Она заберёт нас к себе, домой. Ты представляешь, Тараэль, у нас будет дом!  
— Лето, ты старший, сильный, поэтому говорю тебе. Я поведу Наамата в поводу, с земли, так что не пугайтесь, когда он пойдёт. Держись сам — вот тут лука, выступ такой на седле… да. И держи маленького. Скажешь мне, если он начнёт падать, как-нибудь по-другому сядем. Sede, sede, Naamâth, sede.  
Когда огромный зверь сделал первый шаг и ощутимо даже под седлом заиграли тугие мышцы, Лето счастливо взвизгнул. Он прижимал к себе маленького брата и, захлёбываясь впечатлениями, рассказывал о бескрайнем пространстве впереди, о том, как мало камня и как много дерева и чего-то другого, тёмного в ночи, но всё равно нестерпимо яркого, говорил, будто высоко под сводом лежит исполинское белое яйцо, совсем как куриное, и такое же вкусное, и что сейчас они идут по длинному-длинному тоннелю без крыши, который обрывается вниз шумящим водопадом…  
Тараэль, убаюканный родным голосом, усталостью и размеренным шагом, соскальзывал в сон. Он привык верить Лето. Наверное, всё и правда теперь будет хорошо. Дома всегда тепло, уютно и сытно. Это он помнил, но очень-очень смутно, как старый неверный сон.  
Потянуло стылым холодком, как будто от воды. А Наамат то ли неудачно поставил ногу, то ли попался камушек, или задел ветку, и зверь взбрыкнул.  
И Тараэль проснулся из-за до боли знакомого чувства.  
Тело его, взращенное ареной и закалённое Подгородом, давно не ощущало холода, но он крепко поселился в сердце, сочился сухими слезами, плескал криком. Тараэль зажал перчаткой рот, чтобы не застонать. Чтобы у Ралаты не возникало вопросов к брату, который позволяет себе недостойное Голоса поведение.  
На спине затухало родное тепло.  
Позднее он вспомнит про Море вероятностей, про то, что каждая капля, каждое отражение или случайный отблеск есть суть отдельная реальность со своими законами, что где-то там, на самом высоком и прозрачном гребне, близком к солнцу, как дитя — к матери, есть место для их счастливой жизни. И постарается улыбнуться.  
И решит для себя, что с разговорами с наёмником стоит завязывать. От него слишком много проблем в последние дни.  
Он отнял руку от лица. На толстой коже перчатки остались следы зубов, но они быстро разгладятся. А вот на сердце что-то саднило.  
Впервые за много лет.


End file.
